


One Last Time

by LuxahHeart



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Cheating, F/M, M/M, Revenge Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 23:50:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxahHeart/pseuds/LuxahHeart
Summary: And how did they even get into this mess to start with? How had he let it get to the point where he couldn’t stop touching her, needing her, like this again? Even after saying he wouldn’t, couldn’t, do this to Kai he was still kissing and touching every inch of her feverishly and more urgently.
Relationships: Chen Mao | Mariah Wong & Kon Rei | Ray Kon, Hiwatari Kai/Kon Rei | Ray Kon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> Another request from Kat that falls into her fic Playing with Fire. This time around we have Ray and Mariah, slight mentions of Kai in this one. Was a bit of a challenge this time around as I'm not really all that used to writing a het couple having sex, but here we are. 
> 
> Again, if I'm missing a tag let me know. I still hate that with a passion and can't tag things worth shit. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

As her mouth worked against his, forcing herself not to smirk into the kiss, she slithered her arms around his neck and pressed her breasts firmly against his chest.

  
Ray followed suit, reciprocating the passion not realizing just how hungry he was for her. Wrapping his arms around her waist, his hands danced along her curves instantly becoming reacquainted with her petite frame.

  
She moaned, loudly, gripping at his hair and grinding against him. "I've missed you." She panted against his lips; her face already dry from the few tears that had been shed.

  
It had been some time since Ray had felt a woman’s touch. Grabbing a hold of her hips he pulled her in closer with ease, nowhere near using the same amount of strength he was used to using when trying to manipulate a male… When trying to manipulate Kai.

  
He’d never be the one in control with him.

  
Not that he minded, he loved being taken by him. But this… This was nice. He felt, powerful.

  
With the sound of her moan ringing in his ears he instantly hardened, parting his lips as she panted against them. He had no control of himself now, his fangs on show as he latched onto her neck and his hands having a mind of their own as they possessively groped every inch of her.

  
'Just one last time'

  
That's all this would be…

  
'Just one last time.'

  
And how did they even get into this mess to start with? How had he let it get to the point where he couldn’t stop touching her, needing her, like this again? Even after saying he wouldn’t, couldn’t, do this to Kai he was still kissing and touching every inch of her feverishly and more urgently.

  
His fangs scraped the flesh of her neck, pricking small droplets of blood as she let out a mixed noise of pain and pleasure. The fingers in his hair gripped tighter before she jerked his head back away from her neck, getting a better look at what he had done in the moment of it all where they both fought to catch their breath already.

  
Subtly he licked the front of his teeth and swelling lips while she stared at him, not relinquishing her hold on the back of his hair as her eyes flicked down to watch his tongue slowly move as it savored the taste of her.

  
The bottom of her gut dropped and twisted, her heart fluttering and beating faster that without time to properly set in what was happening she launched herself forward. Their fangs scraped against the other, a more feral sounding moan and growl tearing through the two of them as Ray’s hand grabbed at her lower back before cupping her ass and pulling her against the hard-on tenting through his damp jeans more roughly than before.

  
Mariah’s body went slightly limp, her mouth parting as she panted against him and gripped at his shoulders to steady herself before her feet pushed the two of them down onto the bed that was scattered with the clothes they had previously been folding. Promptly shoving and pushing the stacks away, kicking the duffle bag off the side of the bed for more room.

  
That powerful feeling Ray had at the start snapped the moment his back touched the bed, his eyes snapping open once more as they dilated in time to watch Mariah straddle his waist more properly and peeling away her slightly soaked shirt from where it had been pressing into his own. All at once it was as if his brain stopped working, leaving him to lay there and spread his legs a little under her while drawing his hands up above his head.

  
Mariah arched a brow down at him, having tossed her shirt aside as her lower lip stuck out slightly at the position he had taken up under her. Half expecting his hands to have been roaming her more naked and exposed skin now that it was out on display, though he seemed to be waiting for something himself now.

  
“Everything okay?” She questioned.

  
Ray nodded back, “Mhmm.” He hummed, waiting again to be handled and moved around to where he wanted him until it clicked in his head.

  
That wasn’t Kai on his waist, that he didn’t need to be the one to bare his neck this time around. Though that didn’t stop him from laying there a bit longer, just admiring the view above him this time quietly as she worked on getting her bra unhooked from behind her.

  
Then it hit him again, like a slap to the face, the moment the pale pink lacy fabric came away from her breasts.

  
“We don’t have anything.”

  
“I’m on birth control.” She answered as she let her bra drop to the ground behind her.

  
Ray shook his head, though that was a relief of in itself. “We don’t have any lube.”

  
Mariah bit into her lower lip, stifling the laugh that bubbled in her gut before she leant forward with her hands on his chest. Pressing his slowly drying shirt to his slightly warming skin underneath, their noses so close they almost touched as her bare breasts came into contact with him.

  
“We don’t need it, remember?” She smirked as she pecked him on the lips, rocking her hips side to side against him gently. She was already wet, the insides of her underwear amping up the feeling of arousal as she grinded down against him as she latched down onto his neck with her own fangs this time.

  
Ray held back the small moan as his eyelids fluttered some, his hands that he had put up above his head earlier coming back down to grabbing at any flesh he could of the woman on top of him. The strain in his cock becoming unbearable, the movement against him only making it harder to contain the building urge to take her in a way he hadn’t wanted for a long time.

  
Kai was always too busy now for him, he was too busy for Kai, and aside from the night he was drunk he hadn’t felt the touch of another person for days. His body felt starved for the affection, the release and comfort that another body could bring, while relieving the cardinal sin itself. She was here, Kai wasn’t, and that was all he needed in the here and now.

  
He let her roam his body this time, peeling away his dampened shirt. Sitting and holding his arms up as it slipped over his head, the second his arms were free he grabbed her by the shoulders and used his hips to shove her down onto her back. This time taking in over how this was going to go down, the bed creaking slightly with the force as her back hit the mattress.

  
She smirked, her yellow eyes gleaming as he inched his way down her overheating body and started to tug at her pants to get them off.

  
This was more like it.

  
With her pants off and out of the way, her matching set of underwear taken off seconds after, he placed her legs over his shoulders and ducked his head down while lifting her ass off the bed.

  
Mariah’s head went back, her fingers in his hair again tugging and pulling as her legs spasmed at the connection of his wet and warm tongue against her clit. A strangled mew escaping her lips as he lapped up the taste of her again, and with it more of the chains holding his restraint broke apart.

  
With the aftertaste of her lingering on his tongue and lips, licking them again slowly, his pupils slit to a fine point and let her legs drop from his shoulders. Not bothering with getting his own pants off fully he just went to unbuttoning them and pulled his twitching cock out, there wasn’t time in his head to want to deal with stripping fully.

  
As Mariah went to protest against the all too quick work he had done between her legs, she closed her mouth as he manhandled her around again and pulled her along the bed. Positioning himself quickly, not really looking at her or more than what he was focusing on at the moment.

  
The moment he slipped inside her, his hand came to cover her mouth. He didn't want to hear her, didn't want to have to deal with the noise she produced the moment his hips started working into her. Her eyes fell closed, her body going limp as her muffled moans still came out and nipped at his index finger that started to fall into her opened mouth.  
Fangs scraped against skin, making him hiss and moan, his hips working harder as he shifted to his knees for more leverage. All the while she laid there, her body rocking with the creaking of the bed as the front of it hit the wall with a hard knock.

  
As hard as he fought to keep from making a noise himself, a grunt finally rolled from within his throat as his pulsing cock sunk into her hot and slick body. Sweat started to form on his brow, his eyes shut just as tightly as hers and the hand that he had placed over her mouth slipped away to grab at the sheets by her head. Twisting them with his fingers, his other hand holding her right leg against his side where his nails embedded into her skin.

  
The powerful feeling he harbored, held onto, through it all only kept getting stronger. With his pants around his knees it hindered full motion, though the fabric had scraped and rubbed against her in just the right way that her moaning became louder, his hips slowed and without warning he pulled out of her.

  
Breathless, panting for air, she laid there with her head in a dizzying fog. Not caring what he did to her or what he had planned now as he finally went to stripping the rest of the way down to nothing like she was.

  
“Oh Ray…” She mewed again as she twirled a stand of his dark hair around a finger that had fallen over his shoulders before he moved off the bed, kicking his pants off at the side of it and letting the rest of his hair out from it’s binding.

  
Her insides squirmed and throbbed, waiting to feel him sunk back inside her like he had been. Smiling when he came back to the bed as their eyes locked, his still slit to a fine point as his chest heaved with a heavy breath.

  
“Roll over.”

  
“Feisty today, aren’t you?” She purred, doing what he commanded and slowly rolled onto her stomach.

  
Ray didn’t say a word as he crawled onto the bed, moving her legs out of his way and pulling her hips up. Once more he didn’t look at anything more than what he was doing, taking hold of himself and pushing back within her body slowly with both hands on her hips.

  
Setting in for a second, letting her take a breath, his hips started moving again. This time harder than before, no longer with the restrictions of his clothes or her legs in his way. His movements were fast, hard, fluid, his head going back and his mouth gaping with a silent cry.

  
Even with her moaning, begging him to go harder and for more despite him going as hard as he already could, he drowned out her voice in his head. Focusing on the burning in his stomach, the anger that suddenly bubbled back up within him.

  
His nails leaving marks now with every push and pull he forced her body into as he stopped his hips; letting her body do the work while he stayed on his knees. The bed moving with the movement again, the front of it bouncing off the wall.

  
This wouldn’t be happening if Kai hadn’t been a complete asshole to him, he reasoned. Then reasoned that although he’d hate himself in the morning, when this was all said and done, that Kai deserved this just the same for all the shit he said and done to him.

  
The guilt that settled into the pit of his stomach with the building anger was drowned out by the painful twist of pleasure that had overtaken him, it blocking out the rest of his thoughts as he grabbed her hips the moment they came back down against him. Burying himself inside her to the base, holding her still for just a second as a growl came rumbling out of his chest.

  
Reaching out with his right hand, keeping her still, Ray pushed between her shoulder blades and forced her face down into the mattress. Raising her hips higher, having to compensate by lifting higher on his own knees, he grabbed at the nape of her neck just under her hair and began to thrust into her harder. The sound of their wet skin smacking against the other echoing off the walls of his cabin, only to get overshadowed by the sound of her moaning louder now that her face was pressed into the sheets.

  
He didn’t care now what kind of noise she made; he couldn’t hear it anyways. For a brief moment he didn’t care of the consequences this had either, he just wanted the release, his peak climbing and climbing with every new thrust within her as his nails continued to leave behind angry red lines on her tan flesh.

  
Like a powerful and painful slap to the face, he stopped every and any movement as he felt his cock pulsing harder, needing to slip out of her before he let it all go. The brief cool down with him stopping brought him back to the reality of it all and what he was doing, the guilt breaking through and overtaking any of the pleasure he previously had within him as he stared at her bare back and ass in the air before him.

  
He couldn’t keep going, physically or mentally otherwise, and as if she had burnt him he shoved her away.

  
It wasn’t like she was even close, far from it, but as her brain caught up to him tossing her away like a piece of dirty laundry she promptly rolled back around to face him.

  
“What’s wrong?”

  
“I… I can’t do this… I shouldn’t be doing this.” Ray answered in a heavy breath, having lost most of the air from his lungs through it all.

  
Mariah frowned, burning on the inside. They had already come to a point where it was too late for him to back out now, he didn’t get to decide when he was done until she said so.

  
“It’s a bit late for that now, don’t you think?” She questioned as she got onto her knees, readying to pounce once she whittled him down again.

  
Ray avoided looking at her, turning his head to the side as the pain of guilt flooded through every nerve and vein in his body.

  
Mariah frowned harder as she inched closer, touching just under the point of his chin and turned him back to look at her.

  
“I already told you, he doesn’t deserve you. Never has. After everything you’ve done for him, do something for yourself for a change.”

  
Ray’s mouth opened to protest, though his words were lost on him. Too many thoughts and emotions clouding his head now, being forced to focus on the yellow eyes staring back at him he wasn’t sure what he wanted.

  
Her words made the anger fall back into place where it once was, in a way she was right. He had always been the one there to pick Kai back up, take care of him in more ways than one. Had become a doormat in his own home. Enough was enough, and even with that thought the guilt still didn’t go away for what lines he had already crossed over with her.

  
As much as he hated Kai for all the things he had ever said and done that prompted him to run off, he hated him the most for always being right.

  
“But I love him.”

  
“And if he loved you, you wouldn’t be here.”

  
His mouth opened and closed again; his brain not able to come up with anymore excuses for the things that Kai had done. Like him, she was right.

  
“I love you, so let me love you.” She whispered in a breath as she closed the distance between their lips again, savoring the connection and knowing she had won when he didn’t put up a fight against her.

  
The tables turned and he didn’t know what to do about it, letting her push him back down and straddle his waist like she belonged there. Fitting together again like a puzzle piece, her insides swallowing him whole as she lowered her hips and took over in the pace and rhythm this time.

  
She had tried to get his mouth parted, though that was the only thing he didn’t let her do. Even with her hands in his hair, her body moving against his as their lips stayed locked and softer breaths were expelled against their faces.  
It wasn’t long before the pleasurable twisting came back within the pit of his stomach, his hands only resting on her hips not moving one way or another until he could feel the peak reaching again that he gripped onto her.

  
“Mariah…” He panted, breaking the kiss quickly.

  
Either she didn’t hear him or didn’t care, her hips coming down harder against him as she moaned with her eyes closed, pressing her body fully against his like a dead weight.

  
“Mariah.” He warned again, though it went through one ear and out the other like before.

  
His hands clawed to try and move her, though before he could muster up any kind of strength his head went back as the twisting in his gut erupted. Biting into his swollen lips, drawing blood as his fangs sunk into his flesh, a broken off grunt escaped him as he felt himself filling her. The high of his orgasm washing through him, hitting him like a bus and the second it came and went his anger came back with a vengeance.

  
Despite his head being turned into goo he found the strength he needed and practically ripped her off the top of him, his pupils slitting again as he narrowed his eyes.

  
“Why would you do that?!”

  
“Why’d I do what?” She had the audacity to play a fool, “I told you, I’m on birth control. It’s fine.”

  
“Just get out.” Ray snapped as he sat himself up, pulling himself around and finding his pants on the floor.

  
“What, why?!” She seemed to shriek at him as she jumped to her hands and knees behind him.

  
“Just go…” He said as he climbed off the bed, snatching up his pants and taking them to the bathroom without looking back at her.

  
Mariah stared and gaped as the bathroom door closed, the anger and rage building back within her as she jumped off the bed and snatched up her clothes.

  
“You are something else Ray!” She spouted as she hooked her arms through her bra straps, “You just wanted to go and get your dick wet; I see how it is!” She snapped out loudly.

  
Ray just ignored her as he stood in front of the sink, hands out on either side balancing himself with his head down. It wasn’t long before he heard the slam of his door and the silence came to fall around him.

  
Lifting his head some he took a look at his reflection, not liking what he saw staring back at him and with a quick snap his fist met glass as it shattered and cracked along inside the frame.


End file.
